


Highgarden Flowers

by cortchuzska



Series: Of suns and roses [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cortchuzska/pseuds/cortchuzska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyene sings a lullaby to Willas's and Arianne's firstborn. Willas and Arianne don't agree with her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highgarden Flowers

“I don't care if they've been raised as your wife's equals in Prince Doran's hall: I won't allow any Sand Snake in mine.” Lord Mace Tyrell was aflame with rage.

“My daughter is going to be heiress to Sunspear, and she should abide by Dornish rules.”

“We're not in Dorne, but in Highgarden, and that's not going to happen, as long as I'm the Lord here no bastard will ever..”

Willas did study his marriage contract, but his father didn't get its unwritten collaterals, so he deemed better a direct approach.

“Right: here my Flowers is as bastard as any Sand.”

\--o--

Tyene looked astonished and bulged her eyes “But she is a Tyrell!”

“No, she is a Flowers.” Willas proudly corrected her.

The baby gurgled through her plump lips, while Tyene was cuddling her. “The heir to Highgarden and Dorne Princess-to-be breeding bastards together! They should sing ballads about you, shouldn't they?”

That dreamy mood was most unusual of her, but her latest paramour was from Dorne Marshes, and their forever lasting songs had grown on her. Dorne Marshes men were told to be as enduring.

“Two young..” she began.

“Not that young, actually.”

“Poetic licence!” Tyene replied, and moved on. “They were so madly in love with each other..”

“We were not.” Willas flatly observed. “Madly in love.” Arianne added.

“I couldn't devise any other sane reason for the two of you spawning bastards.” Tyene looked puzzled.

“Listen, according to old Rhoynar law.” Arianne was peculiarly proud of her prenup legal, diplomatic and historical subtleties. Her enthusiasm about the matter was not generally met.

“No way maester Rusty Chain of Old commentaries on Rhoynar law could fit in a ballad, dear, not even a Marshes one.”

“As I explained you, it was to let Sunspear have its Heiress” Arianne was not hindered back, and Willas came to support her. “It's not that difficult: when dealing in horseflesh sometimes the foals...”

Tyene stared at him. Mayhap it was not the right thing to say. “Horseflesh. The foals. All right.” She yielded. “The princess was pining in her castle, so that fateful night he climbed up the highest tower.”

“I'm not climbing up anywhere.” Willas shook his head vigorously. “I'll always have apartments on the ground floor, and whenever my lady wife wants to get rid of me, all she has to do is to go upstairs and I'll bother her no more.”

Tyene sighed. “There were a not so young and not so handsome knight”

“I'm no knight.” Willas admitted fairly.

“And a not so young and not so maiden.. maid.” Tyene went on. “Then a dozen stanzas about Rhoynar law and a score about horse-trading. That couldn't possibly work. Not even Prince Rhaegar and his silver harp could!”

Tyene lulled her niece. “I'm so sorry, little flower, such a good story... but your parents are fools!”


End file.
